This invention relates to a display and storage unit and more particularly to a display and storage unit used for storing and displaying various products for sale and use.
Many department stores and malls have specialized departments or areas for gift wrapping. In particular, once a purchase of a product or a gift is made, the customer must locate and proceed to the specific location within the store or mall in order to get a purchased item gift wrapped. Not only is this inconvenient for the customer, it also takes up valuable space in the store which could be used for displaying additional merchandise. Additionally, since such gift wrapping stations are by their very nature stationary, if a special event is being held where it would be advantageous to wrap a product immediately, such stationary locations would be unacceptable. Further, depending upon what season it is, it may be necessary to provide more than one gift wrapping location due to the high volume of shoppers requiring gift wrapping. Further, it may be necessary for a store to be remodeled and the designated location for gift wrapping may have to be moved or relocated. This adds to the cost for remodeling and also further adds to the confusion of having a customer relocate the gift wrapping department.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with having a single specified location for gift wrapping. The present invention can be easily used to locate a display and storage unit at various locations within a department store or a mall. A display and storage unit of the present invention may be easily moved from one location to another at various times during a day. Additionally, a display and storage unit of the present invention may be stored at a remote location during the time the store is closed to be later moved to a location within the store prior to the store opening.